


ink on the sheets

by Exaggerated_Specificity



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, M/M, Rimming, Tattoo Artist Jared, Tattoos, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exaggerated_Specificity/pseuds/Exaggerated_Specificity
Summary: My story for this year'sSPN Spring Flingon LiveJournal.My prompts (fromdugindeep) were: shouldn’t dip your ink in the company pen, bedtime rituals, and the way to really fly and I sort of at least half-way manage to incorporate all three. See if you can spot them all!Here is a link to the original post:http://spnspringfling.livejournal.com/176010.html





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dugindeep (hotsauce)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/gifts).



“Let me know when you need to take a break, okay?”  
  
Jared meets Jensen’s eyes in the mirrored backsplash of his workstation for a moment before pressing the needle to his skin again.  
  
“Yeah, sure,” Jensen manages, doing a poor job of hiding his grimace or the pain in his voice. He hasn’t spoken much since the tattoo started and he sounds more shaken than he expected. “I’m – it’s fine. I mean it  _hurts_  but I’m doing okay. You’ve, uh, got a really delicate hand.”  
  
“Thanks,” Jared says, smiling softly as he tips his head down and fires up the tattoo gun again. “I’m glad you think so. The outline can be tough.”  
  
Jensen closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Another long, white-hot line blazes its way across his shoulder blade. He focuses on the design taking shape to get through the burn, imagining the flame and feather silhouette of the bird that would soon span his upper back.  
  
Jared eases his foot off the pedal controlling the needle and wipes down his work, bringing Jensen some cooling but momentary relief.  
  
“It already looks so badass,” he says reassuringly. They’d only been at it for maybe an hour but Jared seemed to be making good progress. He dips his needle back into the jet-black ink filling one of the four tiny plastic cups lined up on the metal counter.  
  
Jensen knew a tattoo this large would take multiple sessions but, despite the pain, he wasn’t going to mind coming back to spend more time with Jared. He’d chosen ‘Pen & Ink Tattoo’ because of the fantastic portfolio on their website but Jensen had nearly fallen over when Jared ended up being even more breathtaking than his artwork.  
  
“So, you must really like Harry Potter,” Jared said, pausing to blot his glistening forehead on the sleeve of his blue and grey flannel.  
  
“Huh?” Jensen blinks, momentarily confused. “No, no, uh… I’m not into – no, that’s – that’s not why…”  
  
Jared laughs, a beautiful belly laugh that nearly sends the slouchy grey beanie careening off his head.  
  
Jensen’s cheeks and ear tips heat up and he averts his eyes from the mirror, already knowing how red he must be.  
  
“I’m just kidding, man. There’s a phoenix in Harry Potter, that’s all. I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to embarrass you. It’s a gorgeous piece, I loved drawing it up for you.”  
  
He flashes that gorgeous white smile at Jensen in the mirror again before focusing back on his work.  
  
“I  _am_  a big Harry Potter fan, actually,” Jared tells him. “You’d get no shit from me if that was your reason for getting it. There doesn’t have to be any meaning behind it at all though, you know? Despite what those tattoo shows on TLC may have told you, it’s okay for tattoos just to be pretty for pretty’s sake, too.”  
  
Jensen chuckles softly, it hurts too much to really laugh, and he’s nervous telling Jared the real reason behind his design choice.  
  
“It’s sort of commemorative, I guess. I just moved here a few months ago and it was kind of a big deal for me. A really big deal, honestly. Finally getting away from the place I grew up, my family, all that baggage. I mean I came here for a job offer but now that I’m in Austin I feel like I can finally be myself. Maybe for the first time.”  
  
The buzzing of the tattoo gun serves to ensure there’s never much of an uncomfortable silence.  
  
“I’m out here and I just never felt comfortable doing that in Dallas. It was time. I’m not living a half-truth anymore.”  
  
Jensen lets his forehead rest on his folded forearms. Talking about his personal life is a new experience, an anxiety inducing one, but refusing to live in the closet anymore means pushing himself to be more open. Now is as good a time as any.  
  
“Well, welcome to Austin, man. You couldn’t have picked a better place to start over. And, seriously, congratulations on taking such a huge leap. Thanks for letting me be a part of that.”  
  
“Thank  _you_ ,” Jensen says, keeping his head down so Jared can’t see how flushed he still is.  


~

  
  
Pain or not, it turns out time really flies when you spend the better part of your six-hour session trying not to flirt too much with your tattoo artist.  
  
“It’s better if you leave the plastic wrap on overnight.”  
  
Jared has Jensen stand up so he can use his industrial-sized roll of plastic to wrap his shoulders and upper torso until he looks like a cling-film mummy.  
  
“I just loaded your back up with a ton of ink and the plastic will help keep it all in. It’s better for the tattoo and it’ll keep you from ruining your sheets.”  
  
Jared’s wink is less than subtle. Good thing Jensen stopped caring if his cheeks were pink hours ago.  
  
Jared is nothing but professional as Jensen pays him and sets up his next appointment. He keeps his eyes down, gives Jared a firm handshake, and stumbles awkwardly through what should be a simple goodbye.  
  
The promise of seeing Jared again in three weeks keeps him from going home with his tail completely between his legs.  


~

  
  
A few hours and a few beers later and all the post-tattoo adrenaline has worn off. Jensen’s back is a soggy, throbbing mess under the plastic wrap. A runny mixture of ink, blood, and sweat drips down the center of his back to soak into the waistband of his boxer briefs. It’s a good thing he’d abandoned his shirt as soon as he got home.  
  
The saran wrap is sticking to itself under his arms and bunching up around his ribs. No matter how many times he tugs it back up over his pecs it slips back down. He’s fighting a losing battle.  
  
“Fuck,” he huffs, twisting to try and get a good look at his back in the bathroom mirror. The brand new tube of Aquaphor seems to taunt him from its spot on the counter. “This is ridiculous, I can’t sleep like this.”  
  
He stares down at the sheet of instructions Jared had given him, a whole elaborate ritual he is supposed to follow to care for his new artwork. Stapled to the upper right hand corner is Jared’s business card.  
  
Jensen fishes his phone out of his cargo pocket and opens a new text message, quickly typing Jared’s number in before he can overthink it. Jared gave him his number for a reason. He was a client. This was  _normal_.  
  
_Hey, man. It’s Jensen. Sorry to bug you so late but this thing is a mess. I can’t keep the plastic on overnight._  
  
He hits send and puts the phone down to go get a pair of scissors. By the time he comes back Jared has already replied.  
  
_No worries! Yeah that happens sometimes. Sucks! Just go ahead and shower now and put on the Aquaphor. It’ll be ok._  
  
Wait. Shit.  
  
_I can’t reach it all. I don’t know anyone here that well yet…_  
  
He puts the phone down and cuts the saran wrap down the center of his chest, carefully peeling it all off and shoving the whole dripping mess into the trashcan.  
  
_Sorry. I’m an idiot. Tell you what I’m still at the shop. I can stop by on my way home if that’s ok._  
  
SHIT.  
  
_Ok. Thanks man. I was starting to panic._  
  
Definitely panicking but  _not_  because of the tattoo.  
  
_Shoot me your address._

_  
~_

  
  
Jensen may have spent all day with his shirt off in Jared’s company but it’s still awkward answering the door freshly showered in nothing but a pair of track pants. He finds himself shaking Jared’s hand with his other arm wrapped around his chest in some awkward semblance of modesty.  
  
“God, this is so embarrassing. I’m really sorry,” he says sheepishly as Jared follows him into the living room.  
  
“Seriously, don’t worry about it. I promise, it wasn’t even out of my way.”  
  
Jensen’s bruised ego really doesn’t want to hear Jared’s reassurances that he’d do this for any of his clients so he makes his way down the hall without pause.  
  
“Here, uh, the stuff’s in the bathroom.”  
  
“Nice, you got the big tube,” Jared says, nodding toward the Aquaphor as he washes his hands.  
  
Jared had shed the beanie and flannel he was wearing and his hair is tucked into soft curls behind his ears. His eyes twinkle foxlike and that little dimpled smirk lingers on his face as he makes a point of catching Jensen’s eyes in the mirror, like he had dozens of times at the shop.  
  
It feels different this time when he steps into Jensen’s bubble to move him into place, facing the mirror, leaning forward with his hands on either side of the sink.  
  
“Shit,” Jensen hisses, his eyes slamming shut as Jared smooths a thin layer of the balm onto his tattoo.  
  
His back is so tender, he can’t help but shy away from Jared’s touch, bending down over the counter until he’s practically folded in half, bracing against the sting.  
  
Jared’s hands are gentle and slow. He adds more of the ointment as he goes and eventually Jensen finds himself whimpering with relief. His body relaxes and very quickly he starts to enjoy the caress of Jared’s hands for an entirely different reason.  
  
It’s been so long since anyone touched him like this, touched him at all.  
  
“That’s better, right?”  
  
“Yeah,” Jensen pants, his back arching involuntarily as the pads of Jared’s thumbs meet, rubbing slowly into the divot of his spine.  
  
“Looks good, man,” Jared says, his hands curling around Jensen’s ribcage as he slides them lower, well below the tips of the phoenix’s wings. He smooths his palms out slowly over Jensen’s lower back.  
  
It’s enough to make Jensen peek up at Jared in the mirror. His eyes are no longer on the tattoo.  
  
“Yeah?” Jensen pushes back, closing the scant distance between them. He doesn’t stop until the plush round of his ass presses against Jared’s hips.  
  
Jared’s eyes close with a soft grunt and he rocks against Jensen’s ass, letting him feel how thick and hard he is. His hands slide lower and he leans over, his breath hot and ragged against the side of Jensen’s neck.  
  
“Wanted to get my hands on you like this all goddamn day.”  
  
He presses a kiss just under Jensen’s ear and tugs at his waistband until his pants slip down to his ankles. Jared follows, pulling back and sinking to his knees on the tile.  
  
Jared’s big, hot hands, still silky smooth from the Aquaphor, spread Jensen wide before he dives in face first, licking into his hole with a deep, wet kiss. He sucks on Jensen’s rim, tonguing and slurping at it like he’s devouring his mouth.  
  
Jared feasts until Jensen’s sure he’s going to come untouched, gasping and moaning for every stroke of Jared’s talented tongue. He gets one knee up on the counter to spread himself open even more, his dick stiff, leaking onto the tile.  
  
Jared pulls away to wet two fingers in his mouth before pushing them up Jensen’s ass, wide knuckles twisting against his rim. He spits on Jensen’s hole before making him take a third finger.  
  
“Can I?” He asks, voice strained and brittle as he stands, dragging his zipper open.  
  
“Yes, fuck.  _Please_ …” Jensen whines, dizzy with it, drunk on the promise of it.  
  
Jared spreads his fingers and pulls them out slowly, giving Jensen’s hole one final stretch before reaching for the Aquaphor again. He squeezes out a thick line of it onto his spit-damp fingers and slathers it on his dick before pushing the thick head between Jensen’s cheeks, rubbing it in slow circles over his puffy rim.  
  
“Look at me,” Jared says, rubbing the back of Jensen’s neck, careful to avoid the fresh ink below. “Wanna see you while I’m fucking you.”  
  
The burn as Jared pushes inside makes Jensen’s eyes roll back in his head and his back arch so hard he gasps.  
  
“Christ,” he pants, locking his elbows as Jared bottoms out. He’s so full it’s hard to breathe. He swears he can feel the throb of Jared’s dick way up inside, like it’s pushing at the back of his belly button.  
  
Jared holds him still, massaging at his hips gently as he lets Jensen adjust around him.  
  
“Fuck, you feel so good,” Jared breathes. His eyes fall from the mirror to watch where he’s stretching Jensen wide, tugging him open with his thumb when he finally starts moving. “So fucking good.”  
  
Jensen feels every veiny inch as Jared pulls out, whimpering as he teases the fat, flared head just inside his distended rim. He slides back gut-punch deep then repeats two, three, four more times until Jensen’s insides have been carved out and the ride is easy.  
  
Jared falls into a deep, punishing rhythm after that. Jensen moans for it, his hands scrambling white-knuckled against the tile as he rockets towards orgasm.  
  
“Don’t stop, Jared,  _fuck_. Don’t, fuck, I’m –  _oh god_ , fuck!”  
  
Jared digs his fingers into Jensen’s sides and he pounds him right through it, growling as Jensen’s hole convulses desperately around his shaft.  
  
Jensen’s prostate throbs like it’s going to burst when his balls finally empty on the tile. He comes so hard that some of it splashes back onto his foot.  
  
“Shit,” Jared croaks as he tips forward, pressing his left palm into the mirror with a greasy slide. He pulls out, leaving Jensen’s hole open and aching, and presses his slit against the dimple at the top of Jensen’s ass crack just as he starts shooting his load.  
  
He gasps and the muscles in his arm flex and tense as he grips himself tight, come pooling up in the curve of Jensen’s lower back. It’s so hot and so fucking good.  
  
“Seems like such a waste,” Jensen says, a little slurred and sloppy. He reaches back and slips his fingers through the mess, rubbing it over his ass cheek. “Should’ve asked, I would have let you finish inside.”  
  
“Next time,” Jared grins, letting his still-hard cock slide through the puddle. He leans forward and kisses the back of Jensen’s neck, dragging his nose up through Jensen’s sweaty hair with a sated hum.  
  
“Do you make these kind of house calls for all your clients?” Jensen asks, smirking at Jared in the mirror as he gets both wobbly legs back under him again.  
  
Jared huffs and nips at the nape of Jensen’s neck, giving his ass a little slap.  
  
“Well, I  _have_  been thinking about changing the name of the shop to ‘Happy Endings Tattoo’ but I kinda met someone so I was gonna reconsider –”  
  
Jensen turns and pulls Jared into a kiss, their lips meeting for the first time. Those new sheets might get ruined after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Tal for not only giving me the plot bunny for this story but for your incredible editing skills. You are the only reason these boys got off, let's be real! I adore you.
> 
> Thank you KC for encouraging me so fucking much all the time always AND giving me the title. You're amazing. 
> 
> Thank you always and forever to my beloved Dollylux for helping brainstorm AND saving my ass on the ending! You are a constant source of inspiration and I love you more than words.


End file.
